High School Romace
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Human AU! The brothers are in high school. What happens when Raph and Leo take two girls to the movies on the same night? Will they make it through high school while dealing with the school bullies? Read to find out.


**Hey y'all! Okay so I've been thinking lately about what I should do for a new story and this was the first thing that popped into my head. I thought it would be cool to do a story like this because no one has a story like this. Well, I hope y'all enjoy and what they turtles look like in this story will be added in the bottom.**

It was a normal Monday morning in the Hamato household. As the alarm clocks went off the four brothers rushed to get out of bed. They were rushing to get ready for school. A small yell came from the oldest of them.

"Guys hurry! We're gonna be late for school if we don't get ready!" Leo yelled.

They all hurried to get dressed and do there normal daily routine. As soon as they were dressed, they ran into the kitchen. Leo asked his brothers what they wanted on there sandwich. Raph and Donnie wanted just peanut butter, Mikey wanted just jelly, and Leo wanted peanut butter and jelly. As soon as they ate there breakfeast they grabbed there shell shaped backpacks and skateboards. They hurried off to school.

* * *

 _At the school_

"Alright, put your books in your lockers and get to class." Leo ordered.

Everyone but Raph followed his orders. He kept staring at the girl two lockers down. It was Karai Saki. He'd been planning on asking her out and he finally gathered the courage to ask her. He walked over to her.

"Hey Karai." Raph said with a smile.

"Hello Raphel." Karai said.

"So, I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie Friday." Raph said.

"Um, sure, I guess that'd be fine. I'll tell my sister were I'll be real quick." Karai said.

Karai walked over to a girl with very long brown hair. They talked for a moment before the other girl looked at Raph then back at Karai. After they talked Karai walked back over to Raph.

"Okay, she said she'll make sure to let our dad know." Karai said.

"Okay, see you Friday Karai. Bye." Raph said.

"I'll see you Friday. Goodbye Raphel." Karai said.

Raph put all of his stuff in his locker and went to class with his brothers. Before they got to class two boys pulled Leo to the side. It was the school bullies, Chris Bradford and his friend Xever.

"What do you want guys? I've got to get to class." Leo said.

Xever went behind Leo and grabbed him while Bradford punched him in the stomach. Suddenly a girl sucker punched Bradford in the gut and puched Xever in the face. She picked up Bradford and Xever and spoke.

"You ever mess with this guy again or anyone again, you'll regret it. Are we clear?" She asked.

Bradford and Xever nodded and they left.

"You okay dude?" The girl asked Leo as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me back there." Leo said.

"No, problem. My names Brianna Saki, what's yours?" Brianna asked.

"I'm Leo Hamato. Aren't you Karai's sister?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I am. I've got to get to class." Brianna said.

"Hey, um do you want to see a movie on Friday?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Brianna said.

Leo nodded and they both went to class.

* * *

 _At lunch_

The four brothers were at lunch with there best friends April and Casey. They started talking about random stuff.

"So, Raph did you finally ask that Karai girl out?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, she said yes." Raph said.

"Finally, we were wondering when you'd do it." Mikey said.

"I had to figure out how to do it first." Raph said.

"All you literally had to say was, 'Will you go on a date with me?', it's not that hard." Donnie said.

Raph rolled his eyes. They all continued to talk until it was time to head back to class. After school they walked home. As the brothers were walking home they had a run in with two certin boys. It was Bradford and Xever.

"What do y'all want?" Raph asked.

"Just give us your money punks." Xever said.

"We don't have any. You took all of it last week." Mikey said.

"Xever search 'em." Bradford said.

Xever was about to grab there backpacks until the four brothers punched them rapidly and caused them to retreat.

"Booyakasha! High five!" MIkey yelled.

The brothers high fived and countinued to go home.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I decided to do the paragrah thing because I thought it would be easier and it was. Okay so this will NOT be a Raphari thing because I think that would never work but this will be a Leorai story but you've just got to wait and see how this turns into a Leorai story. Anyways here is the turtles descriptions**

 **Leo: Dark blue hair with brown tips, light blue mask, blue eyes, fairly tan skin, mostly wears a dark blue and light blue stripped shirt, gray knickers, and black shoes.**

 **Raph: Red hair spikey hair with black tips, dark red mask, green eyes, tan skin, mostly wears a red football jersey with a number 2 on it, black shorts, and black cleets.**

 **Donnie: Purple hair with a little bit of silver, purple mask, brown eyes, fairly complected skin, mostly wears a dark purple shirt, black jeans with a belt, and gray sneakers,**

 **Mikey: Orange hair with blonde tips, orange mask, light blue eyes, pale skin, mostly wears an orange shirt with 'YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCES OF COOLNESS' on it, dark orange shorts, and black flip flops.**

 **Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


End file.
